With the increasing development of technology, now all kinds of portable devices keep emerging, meanwhile such a portable device is designed with a larger and larger screen, more and more peripheral devices, and more and more complicated functions, and these design elements to a certain extent can increase the user's entertainment, but meanwhile, it leads to an increase in power consumption of the terminal, and the endurance capability is greatly weakened and the effective using time of the battery is significantly shortened, therefore, in the process of using such portable devices, users often require to frequently charge the battery of the mobile terminal.
However, the battery charging is often restricted by the external environment, for example, the environment where the user is located sometimes has no external power supply, which brings a great inconvenience for the users to use and seriously affects the user's daily work and life.